And He Will Get Revenge
by Ships Happen
Summary: NYPD, 2011. Feliciano, Ludwig, and many others work in the PD. Then something happens to Feliciano, and Ludwig is forced to watch over Feliciano's daughter, Maria. Someone is out to get revenge on Feliciano, and they will get revenge through Maria. ModernWorld!Cop!AU! and human names used. GerIta and other pairings.
1. Maria and Uncle Feliks

**First hetalia fanfic.**

**OC: Maria, 6 years old, Feliciano's daughter.**

**AU: Modern World, CSI type things**

**Trigger/Warnings: Torture, foul language, homophobia, other horrible things if I feel like it.**

**This has not been beta-ed and this is a part of NaNoWriMo so things will be awkward. The only reason I am posting this is because my Hetalia friends asked me to post this. **

**-x-**

"Papa!" A bright and sunny voice from somewhere within Feliciano Varga's apartment.

"Yes, sweetheart?" The brunette asked when the little girl came out of her room. Feliciano was in the kitchen, making both of them breakfast. This was an everyday ritual for the past 4 years ever since Feliciano got full custody of Maria Vargas, his darling six year old daughter. Many people said that she and Feliciano were siblings, and no one wanted to believe that the bright and sunny 27 year old NYPD cop had been married earlier. But he was. And the history of the family that the married Feliciano wasn't that great either.

But everything was under control now. No one wanted to hurt Maria, and Feliciano had boat loads of support. If it sucked being a single dad, it must've sucked about ten times more being a single mom.

"Can I wear my dress to school today?" Maria asked, showing Feliciano the white and green polka dotted dress. Feliciano sighed, rolled his eyes and flipped a pancake onto a plate. "Pretty pretty please?" She asked, her brown eyes turning into sad puppy eyes, and the hair curl that she inherited from Feliciano drooping.

Feliciano sighed again. It was a lost war, like there was ever any war. But Feliciano had long learned that some little things could be just forgotten about. That included mismatched socks, a stuffed dog sitting on the fridge, and the overload of stickers on their portable DVD player. "Sure. Just please don't play in the mud again, sweetie." Feliciano said. He could cook, but he always sucked at laundry.

"Okay!" Maria grinned and disappeared to her room. The sound of her humming resonated through the apartment as Feliciano's cell phone buzzed. It was his co-workers number, and the text said that their captain wanted Feliciano on the scene by 10. It was nine twenty and he still had to drop Maria off at school. Feliciano dialed his best friend's number and grimaced.

"Hey Phoniex?" Feliciano asked once the other side picked up. "Do you also have the day off today?" Feliciano asked. An angry voice on the other side cursed him off. "Well, I don't anymore, so if you could stop by my apartment and pick Maria up. Why? Because she still needs to get to school and I just got a duty call. I know. I'm sorry. I owe you one, okay?" Feliciano asked. He hung up and called his daughter into the room. "Sweetie, I have to go to work again, so Uncle Phoniex is going to pick you up, okay?" Feliciano asked. Maria frowned.

"But you promised me that we were going to the park today." Maria pouted. Feliciano sighed, ruffling her hair.

"You promised, daddy, you promised. And breaking a promise is bad." She said.

"I know it is. So maybe I should learn from this and stop making promises that I might end up breaking." Felicianosaid. A knock on the door sounded. "I bet that that's Uncle Phoniex." Feliciano said before opening the door. And it was Phoniex, one pissed off Phoniex, though. "Hey, hun."

"Stop kissing up to me. Go on. You owe me though." Phoniex said, handing Feliciano his messenger bag and nearly pushing him out the door. "And I'll take her to the park, too, don't worry." Phoniex said. "Go! Our captain is a-" Phoniex mouthed a word that was forbidden to reach Maria's ears and Feliciano laughed. "Please leave before I have to watch your angel for more than 9 hours. Hey you know what? How about the next time we're both off and they call me out, you go out? Wait..." He trailed off.

"I have to run, Feliks, we'll figure all of this out later." Feliciano said. Feliks scowled.

"Stop calling me that while you still have your teeth. And your tongue." Feliks said, slamming the door in Feliciano's face.

-x-  
Feliciano arrived at the PD about fifteen minutes before he needed to be there. "Yo, Vargas! I thought that you had the day off!" A certain annoying person called out to Feliciano.

"Yes, Alfred, I did have the day off and I planned to spend it with Maria, but no, they needed me and my smart brain at work today. And now I owe Phoniex one, and it's kinda wearing me out. All of the getting pulled in from a day off into work is just so exhusting." Feliciano said. "Now go away, I don't have the energy to deal with you right now. Or anyone else for that matter." Feliciano said. Alfred slowly drifted away, as Feliciano went into the break room. But in there, there was another challenge. Or two challenges for that matter. And their names were Ludwig and Liz.

"Happy early birthday, Ludwig." Feliciano deadpanned as he took a beeline to the coffee machine.

"That thing's dead." Liz reported.

"Are you kidding me?" Feliciano glared at Liz. "The only decent coffee that we ever get when we're on shift is currently unavailable."

Liz just laughed, as Ludwig took a nice look at his coffee and sighed. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. That's why I live on Red Bull. But no, you can't have any. Mine. My Red Bull. Hisssss."

"It seems like you don't even need the Red Bull." Feliciano said.

"Here. This is my second one today. I don't think I really need it as much as you do. And I really already don't like your presence that much and you without coffee is just going to be horrible. For everyone on this team." Ludwig said, as Feliciano accepted the coffee. Liz looked over the exchange that just happened and busted out laughing. "What?"

"I don't know, maybe your douchebag of a brother was right about something for once in his life." She said. Ludwig just glared at her. "Hey, I'm just saying. You never know where you're going to find your soulmate or when you find out who you are." Liz said.

Ludwig nearly snarled. "I'm going to take back that coffee and throw it at you." Liz's eyes darkened under her neon green hair.

"Don't you dare. I just got a new piercing and it's painful as it is and if you throw scalding coffee on it, I will punch you." She said.

"What'd you get?" Feliciano asked. Liz lifted up her hair and showed the two the back of her neck. Two circles were on it, connected by a bar under the skin.

"It's called a nape piercing. It hurts like hell but I love it." She said, gently letting down her hair.

Feliciano nodded as he looked at Ludwig. "So, Ludwig, why did you want to throw coffee on my dear Lizzy in the first place?" Feliciano asked.

"Long story. And isn't today your day off?"

"Long story. And it's your birthday this weekend? What are you going to do? Throw a mini party in your local pub? Just sit at home and drink beer?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig towered over the Italian, glaring at him. The 3 inches difference in their heights makes Ludwig a little bit intimidating.

"Actually, my idiot bruder is going to help me out with the whole birthday situation. He's going to first buy me a beer at the local pub-" Feliciano snorted. "And then he's going to take me to a strip club since I'm still a bachelor. The thing is, he might take me to male or female strip club on Saturday." Ludwig said. Liz was trying to hide her laughter by forcing herself to drink her Red Bull, but she just ended up spewing it all over the counter.

"Okay, but or? He better take you to the male strip club. Those are actually kinda hilarious. And intriguing." Feliciano said. He blushed heavily at the last two words, making both Liz and Ludwig stare at him.

Liz just looked over the Ludwig. "Does Gilbert know something that we don't know?" She asked Ludwig. Ludwig shrugged.

"Because it seems like it." She said.

"I don't know. But nothing's ever going to happen." Ludwig said. Liz rolled her eyes.

"That's what they said when we wanted to fly to the moon. You kinda have a crush on my Feli, and you're just too shy to admit it." Liz said. Ludwig didn't answer, beginning to turn shades of red.

"EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING OUT?!" Ludwig shouted, and a frustrated snarl sounded from a half asleep blonde on the couch.

"Ludwig, do you always need to fucking scream? I don't care if you have a crush on Feli or if you've already shared beds, all I want right now is a little bit of sleep and lot of quiet. And if you ask my view about this, I'm going to tell you that you probably do have a little crush on Feliciano and you're just afraid of telling him or yourself that because that'll mess your friendship up." The blonde said.

Ludwig gritted his teeth, curling his fist into tight balls. "Thank you for you view on this, Francis, but I didn't ask you for you view and I also don't understand why the two of you and my brother think that I'm gay. Because I'm not. I'm straight. I like women." Ludwig said. Liz nearly ran off laughing because she didn't want to be around Ludwig laughing.

"Um, why did Panda just run out of the room laughing so hard that she was almost crying?" A punk looking blonde asked coming into the room. He was British, had many tattoos, and his name was Arthur so many people called him "King Arthur" whenever they felt like being mean.

"Your frog just told Ludwig that he needs to get his ass out of Narnia and then Ludwig went off on a mini rant about how not gay he is." Feliciano said. "Oh and both Panda and Francis told him that he has a crush on me. I'm not really sure as to how I want to respond to this news. It's confusing me." Feliciano said. A moment of radio silence passed, or so it felt to Feliciano and then everything went black.

**So, this is my first ever Hetalia fanfic, so can you guys please be nice? /heartheartheart**


	2. Darkness

"Feli? Feli, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Ludwig's worried voice sounded through Feliciano's mind as all the thoughts bounced around in his head. He felt as his head weighed about fifty pounds and like he couldn't move. But he eyes opened when Ludwig flipped Feliciano on his back. "Feliciano? What happened?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano shrugged. "Did you eat this morning?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano nodded. "Drink? Are you under any kind of extra stress?" Ludwig asked, as he helped the Italian sit up.

"Um, of course I'm under extra stress. I'm supposed to take care of my daughter and I can't even do that because my job keeps on screwing shit up for me." Feliciano said.

"That's not your fault, though. Maybe you should think about leaving this job or taking a different positition that doesn't put so much stress on you. I mean, I'm an A/V tech and pretty much all I do is stay indoors all day and mess around with computers." Arthur said. "I bet that there's a job out there for you that will allow you to spend time with Maria. I mean, I am going to miss you if you ever, but if this job is making you pass out then there's something with how this job it treating you. And it's five till. We need to start gathering in the conference room before we get our asses kicked.

And six minutes later, 7 people without the two co-captains of the department were in the conference room. Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis, Roderich, Liz, Toris, and Arthur were in the conference waiting for information on the case.

And a minute later, two middle aged men came in, both of them carrying a folder. Once they settled down, they plopped both of the folders on the table. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Arthur reached for the one closest one to them and opened it. They got a case with a body that was found in a warehouse that was blown up by a bomb. Francis, Roderich, and Toris got a body that was washed up on the beach. And then there was Liz, the trace lab tech who was only sitting in the meeting because she enjoyed being informed. Lili was an undercover agent that was running a little late, and Vasch, their main undercover agent was gone doing undercover stuff that no one really knew about.

About five minutes into the meeting the blonde that had pestered Feliciano the first thing in the morning came in, taking a seat next to Liz. He engaged in conversation with her for a little bit until Liz got pissed off and he let our a yelp. Liz had hit his foot with her boots.

"So, Julio, would you like to explain what the cases are about?" The taller and more strict of the two asked their companion.

"Um, Otho, why can't you do this?" Julio asked through clenched teeth. Julio wasn't an actual captain, he was just Otho's understudy and he was supposed to transfer out to the New Jersey PD within the next six months.

Otho pulled the younger man out of the room and gave him a quiet yet seemingly angry lecture right out front of the door. "They fight like a married couple." Liz said.

"If they were actually married, they'd wouldn't talk anymore. Speaking of which, I heard that Matthew is engaged. Is that true?" Arthur asked. Ludwig sputtered and wished that his brother, he, and his brother's boyfriend didn't work in the same field. Gilbert, Ludwig's brother, worked the bomb squad, and Matthew worked in the A/V lab alongside Arthur.

"This is the first time I have heard anything about anything like this. My brother tells me nothing." Ludwig said.

"Maybe that's because you always look like you're about to punch someone in the face." Liz said. "I mean, the first time I saw you, I was afraid of being anywhere near you, fearing for my life." Liz said.

Ludwig sighed, putting his head on the glass desk before him. Feliciano just petted his hair as he snarled in anger. "Well, thanks for actually telling me that. When I first started working here I was trying to be nice as possible but now I find out that everyone was afraid of me." Ludwig said.

"Well, not everyone." Arthur said. "For me it was "Lol, new guy doesn't know how to express his feelings and acts like an emotionless rock. And it funny. Then Liz started being friends with you and then you were a little bit more outgoing."

"Whatever conversations are going on right now, all those conversations need to stop." Julio said, as he and Otho came back into the room. Otho smiled secretly and Liz tried to stiffle a laugh as Julio explained the two cases.

Since Matthew had the day off, they had to send Toris out into the field instead of Arthur who stayed behind and worked surveilance videos from a different case. Having Toris out in the field without Feliks was very complicated. Toris was someone who was still considered a newbie that still hadn't grasped all of the protocol. So today, Feliciano was the one that was showing Toris the ropes.

Natalie was their snarky ME. No one except Toris really liked her presence but she worked well and saw things quite differently than everyone else. Ekaterina, also know as Kat was their other ME, and the two othen got into scuffles over how they wanted to do the atopsies.

On the scene where the body was found washed up on the shore, Kat was there. Kat was so much sweeter than Natalie, so talking to her was enjoyable. She was a little bit of a wimp, so she hated being out in the field, since the field could be dangerous. It had happened before that a ME had gotten shot by a sniper when they were examing a body.

Ludwig, Felicano, and Francis were also on the scene. The cold New York wind whipped their coats as the ocean mist sprayed on them everytime a wave hit the shore.

The body consisted almost fully of scar tissue, as though it had just been burned in a vat of boiling oil. Or it was just in a bomb explosion. "I won't be able to identify this body for a while." She said, as her assistants came with a body bag. "Hopefully Natalie has something useful on the other body. Because I know how much you guys hate not being able to get out of square one." Ekaterina said as the assistants moved the body into the bag, zipped it up, and hosieted it up onto the stretcher.

"Something's up with the girl." Feliciano said as Toris nearly fell into the water. He was able to catch onto Francis's arm before the wind knocked him over completely. "And I feel like our newbie needs to work inside before he is allowed to step outside. I don't want to transport a soaking wet CSI." Feliciano said. Francis and Toris were CSIs, while Feliciano and Ludwig were detectives. Francis decided to sift through the sand but he was finding nothing that could be considered evidence.

"It looks like it was actually washed up to shore and not just dumped here." Francis said. Toris was currently using his phone to figure out where the body could've come from. "And there was a storm last night so we can't really estimate where the body was dropped off at." Ludwig pulled out his cellphone and decided to call Lili.

Seconds later, Lili picked up. "Lili, is the warehouse that you're at located near the water?" He asked. "Well, I'm asking because we were given a body that was severly burned and it was washed up at the beach instead of being dropped here. Okay, so it is. I'm not making conclusions, I'm just trying out all the possibilities." He said, before hanging up. "So, the other location is near a peir, and Lili is going to go see if there are any drag marks near there and if there are that means that these two bodies are connected." Ludwig's phone rang again. "What? But we're already at a scene as it is. Okay, I'll be there in 10." Ludwig said, looking over at Feliciano. "Vargas, we've got another case. Someone saw a girl of about 12 years old fall from a motel window just about 10 minutes ago." Ludwig said and Feliciano shuddered.

"Um, and why do we need to be there?" Feliciano asked. He felt nauseated and light headed. Cases that involved young girls made him want to quit this job and run fast and run far. "We investigate violent crimes, not suicides." Feliciano said. He didn't want to see the face of that lifeless girl. Sure, he knew that it was a part of his job, but he also knew that these cases made him of the fact that this same thing could happen to his own little girl.  
Ludwig sighed, knowing exactly why Feliciano wore the expression that he wore. "Feli, I know that you hate these cases because they make you think of Maria. But right now, she's safe and you need to get the creepos that can hurt her off the street. And isn't she with Feliks right now?" Ludwig asked.

"She is. And can you please tell me why we are being called out to the scene?" Feliciano asked.

"Witness say that she has a knife sticking out of her." Ludwig said. Feliciano took a deep breath as Ludwig placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what you're going through, but I bet that it sucks. But she's with someone that you trust, and I really doubt that Feliks would ever want to break your trust or hurt Maria. Come on. I'll get you some coffee on the way their so that you can get your energy up and smile back on." Ludwig said. Francis overheard the whole exchange and just exploded into laughter. But he shut up once Toris kicked him and whispered something to him. "I really don't like the newbie." Ludwig said.

-x-

The scene that they arrived at was devastating. A young, beautiful girl was laying on top on a car, glass all around her, a knife stuck in her chest. Feliciano felt his nails dig into his palms as they neared the scene. "You know, I could just call Feliks out here and have you go home if this case hits home so much." Ludwig said. Feliciano shook his head.

"I'll be fine. And I'm really don't want to piss him off anymore. How am I going to repay him?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig frowned, thinking.

"I don't know. But I'll think about it. Just for you." Ludwig said, and Feliciano smirked. "Okay, where is our cat? Or Natalie for that matter?" Ludwig asked, looking up at the window that she fell from. "It doesn't look like she has an defensive wounds." Ludwig said.

"And the knife in her chest isn't a result of a struggle?" Feliciano asked, bitterness seeping into his voice. He was angry. He was angry that this kept on happening to really young girls and boys that have not reached anything important in their life yet.

"I don't think so, actually. I, um, think that this may be part of those really fucked up "Pay ten grand and be able to kill someone" things. She was dead before she hit the car. I think that this was a dump." Ludwig said. Feliciano just looked at the body. "You should wait here until one of our MEs arrive, while I'm going to go and see what was going on in that room." Ludwig said, looking up once more.  
Feliciano didn't have to wait long for the ME to arrive. It was Kat, and that made Feliciano's day a little bit more easy. The thing with Natalie was that she radiated a vibe that said "Come anywhere near me and lose a limb." and that kinda scared Feliciano. And everyone else, too. Kat, though, always had a warm smile even in the dead of winter. And a person who could that was a treasure. "Hey, didn't I just see you?" Feliciano asked, and Kat answered with a sarcastic ha-ha. "Well, can you tell me what the COD of this victim was?" Feliciano asked.

"The answer that a new ME would give you would be "Well, it's obvious that her death was caused by that knife that sticking out of her chest" but since I'm not new, and you know me, then you should stop asking me stupid questions. Feliciano just rolled his eyes in response. "That's cute."  
Soon enough, the body of the girl was gone, and Feliks had donned his CSI suit and began examining the car. Ludwig soon returned, and laughed. "That white really suits you. Maybe you should get married in it." Ludwig said, as Feliciano exmained the top of the car.

"Maybe I should get married to you in it." Feliciano responded, and Ludwig couldn't even answer Feliciano. "So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are Matthew and Gilbert getting married?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig shrugged. "If they are, then I guess you're gonna end up being Gilbert's best man." Ludwig just laughed.

"Knowing his lack of humour, he might just give you the job even though he's only known you for about a year." Ludwig said. "Or even better, he'll get the maid of honor to be Feliks and the bridesmaid to be Francis. I really don't understand the logic or lack of logic in gay weddings."

"If by lack of logic you mean that he'll have the best man to be Liz and the maid of honor to be Feliks, then that's not lack of logic, but lack of lack of awesomeness, then yes, Gilbert does have a lot of lack of logic."

Ludwig grimaced. "I'm starting to worry a little about you." Ludwig said. He wasn't worried though. He really was worried about himself. Ludwig couldn't be gay. But everyone kept on saying that he was in the closet and there was no shame in coming out, and yet, Ludwig was ashamed. Maybe he was developin a crush on Feliciano. Maybe it was only the fact that they were just really close friends that made him think of the fact that he may have a crush on Feliciano. Sure, Feliciano was a sweetheart, a great dad and he had a wonderful sense of humour, but that didn't mean that Ludwig was obligated to have a crush on Feliciano because they worked together for the past year and half.

"Um, and why are you worried about me? Oh, is it because you think that I might be like Gilbert? Ludwig, it's my way of joking. It's a stupid way, but it's also quite a hilarious way of joking as well. What'd you find upstairs?" He asked.

"A room. Anyways, except for that, I also found two sets of footprints and this." Ludwig said, handing Feliciano an evidence bag with a wallet in it. "It doesn't have anything in it except for library card, two dollars, and the membership to a secret friendship. It looks like she was in elementary when yeah." Ludwig trailed off. Feliciano sighed again. "She might not even be 12. She might be younger." Ludwig said. Feliciano just wanted to stop working the case. He wanted to go home and protect Maria.

"Did you call the tow truck?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig nodded. The two worked until the tow truck arrived and the extra CSIs arrived and then the two of them left.

Feliciano was walking to his car when the darkness struck again.

**AN: And I updated. no beta, please review. I'll be updating more often now. :3**


End file.
